weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite GIR
'Infinite GIR '''was the leader of a robot army that attempted to overthrow the Ugandan Knuckles. He raised an army of machines, converting his recruits into robots like himself. Appearance Infinite GIR resembles GIR from the cartoon show ''Invader Zim. He has a metallic coating and glowing blue eyes. He is only 2"5' in height. History Before becoming the Infinite GIR, none know his original form. However, he does claim to be from a land called Jena. After encountering the Ugandan Knuckles a few times, the unknown figure declared that they would "overthrow...that Knuckle cult and...be commander." He called a lone Knuckles over to tell him this before threatening Da Queen directly. Phase One Campaign One The unknown figure met a robot and told him that he needs a machine army to overthrow Uganda. This is when he chose his new form and became the Infinite GIR. He quickly recruited others, but due to poor planning, did not know what to do next. The newly formed GIR Army grew in numbers, saying that while they could not offer insurance or ebola, the did possess immortality and infinite wives in the afterlife. They rallied around a song known as the Doom Song. Soon, it was time for them to confront the Ugandan Knuckles. The Infinite GIR led his army back to where he threatened Da Queen. They intimidated individual Knuckles that they found. The Infinite GIR tempted the Knuckles with immortality and the promise of infinite wives in the afterlife. Some faltered to this false way. Soon, more Ugandan Knuckles arrived, bringing their own numbers. Campaign Two With the two armies facing each other, the Infinite GIR demanded to see the Commander. The Infinite GIR preached his heresy and the Knuckles attacked in outrage. A massive battle ensued. When the Knuckles told him that he does not know the way, the Infinite GIR said that he does not need it because he is the way. The Knuckles decried him as a false prophet and retreated. The Infinite GIR pursued the Knuckles back to Uganda. There, he declared that he had been sent from above to be their god. He tried to tempt a Knuckles by the name of Owen into singing the Doom Song. After some struggle, Owen resisted. One of the Knuckles who had previously defected to the side of the GIR Army offered to show the Infinite GIR Da Wae. Thinking it wise to learn the enemy's tactics, the Infinite GIR followed. The Knuckles, however, led him to the far island with the chest containing the Infinite Knuckles. After tricking the Infinite GIR to embrace the ebola, the previous Infinite GIR desired more power. The Infinite GIR offered to show the Ugandan Knuckles a better form; a final form. With a mischievous laugh under his breath, the Infinite GIR led them to a portal. It was a trap. He tempted many Ugandan Knuckles into joining the GIR Army, while the rest watched in defeat as many of their bruddas fell. The remaining Ugandan Knuckles retreated once more, fleeing to Uganda. The reinvigorated GIR Army chased the Knuckles through the portal, where another battle raged on. This battle concluded the Infinite GIR's phase one. Presumably, he later sent two GIRs to Ugandan on a stealth mission. Category:Characters Category:Ugandan Knuckles Enemies